Retaking of the Iron Islands
The retaking of the Iron Islands was a successful attempt by the ironborn forces loyal to Queen Yara Greyjoy to retake the Iron Islands from King Euron Greyjoy, whose Iron Fleet was in King's Landing helping Queen Cersei Lannister defend the capital from Daenerys Targaryen. History Prelude Yara Greyjoy and her brother Theon were forced to flee the Iron Islands when their uncle Euron Greyjoy murdered their father and won the Salt Throne, but they were able to steal the best ships of the Iron Fleet and beat Euron to Meereen, where they made a pact with Daenerys Targaryen leading into her invasion of Westeros. As a result, Euron traveled to King's Landing and allied with Cersei Lannister, the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Euron went on to smash his niece and nephew's fleet and captured Yara, though Theon was able to escape by jumping overboard."Stormborn" After rallying the remaining ironborn loyal to Yara at Dragonstone, Theon rescued his sister while their uncle was in the Red Keep with Cersei. Yara decided to use the three ships and ironborn still at her command to take the Iron Islands back from her uncle in Queen Daenerys's name. With Yara's permission, Theon took a small portion of this force north to fight and ultimately die for the Starks at the Battle of Winterfell against the White Walkers. Recapturing the Iron Islands According to the reports of Varys, the reconquest was successful. Considering the bulk of Euron's fleet was occupied serving Cersei on the other side of the continent, Yara's men likely encountered little resistance."The Last of the Starks" Aftermath At a war council at Winterfell after the battle, Varys reports to Daenerys that Yara has successfully retaken the Iron Islands in her name. For unknown reason, no ironborn are present by Daenerys's side during the Battle of King's Landing. With the destruction of Euron's Iron Fleet and him being slain by Jaime Lannister in the Battle of King's Landing, Yara becomes the unopposed queen of the Iron Islands."The Bells" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, an equivalent event has not occurred. The TV show has surpassed the timeline of the books, so it is unclear if such an event will occur. Currently, Asha (Yara's name in the novels) is held captive by Stannis Baratheon; nearly all her troops and ships have been destroyed. Asha is rather pessimistic about her chances to overthrow Euron and take over the Iron Islands, since the ironborn are not a forgiving people, and she has been defeated twice: once at the kingsmoot, and again at by Stannis - more than enough to stamp her as unfit to rule in the eyes of the ironborn. Moreover, Stannis intends to wed her to one of his subordinates, Ser Justin Massey; Asha knows well that being married to a "green land lord" will make her a laughingstock in the eyes of the ironborn, and totally destroy her political ambitions. References ru:Битва за Железные острова Category:Battles Category:Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros Category:Articles with purely conjectural titles